1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling state determining device which determines the traveling state of a user, a method for determining the traveling state and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a device which measures the present position and the traveling rout of a traveling body.
Further, JP2002-048589 discloses a technique for specifying the traveling state and the transportation option, for example, walking, running, bicycle, vehicle, bus, train or the like, of a traveling body based on an output from an acceleration sensor and the power spectrum thereof in the above device.
In a device which measures the traveling rout, the ability to discriminate between riding in a train and riding in a car is very useful.
For example, the traveling is to be on a relatively free rout when riding in a car. On the other hand, the traveling is to be on a predetermined train track when riding in a train.
Therefore, when the state of riding in a train and the state of riding in a car can be discriminated from each other, there is an advantage that the method for specifying the traveling rout can be changed according to the discrimination. Further, there is an advantage that the traveling rout can be specified by relying on the train tracks when the traveling is by riding in a train.
Moreover, such discrimination is useful when recording the transportation option which was used for the traveling along with the traveling rout and when outputting and displaying the traveling rout by discriminating the transportation options which were used.
However, there is a problem that it is difficult to accurately detect the transportation options such as a train and a car.
Moreover, in a device which detects the walking state and the running state of a user by using an acceleration sensor or the like, the accuracy of the state detection varies greatly between when the device is being worn or retained on the body of a user such as being carried in a pocket and when the device is being held in a hand of a user.
When the device is being worn or retained on the body of a user, the moving state can be detected relatively accurate. On the other hand, when the device is being held in a hand of a user, there is a problem that it is difficult to detect the moving state accurately.